1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an electronic device module, and more particularly, to technology to reduce the number of layers in an electronic device module including a plurality of electronic devices mounted on both sides of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single surface mounting module including a plurality of electronic devices mounted on a single surface of a module substrate, there has been increased interest in a method of reducing the number of layers for wiring to save manufacturing costs. For example, the number of layers may be reduced by mounting the electronic devices on one side of the module substrate and using the other side thereof for wiring.
For a double-sided mounting product including a plurality of electronic devices mounted on both sides of a module substrate, there has been an increased demand to reduce the number of layers to save manufacturing costs. However, because the number of electronic devices mounted in the double-sided mounting product are twice or more as compared to the single side mounting product, wiring space is insufficient so that it may be difficult to reduce the number of layers.
In a conventional double-sided mounting memory module, for example, an address/command signal is applied to each of a pair of memory chips mounted on both sides of the module substrate. Also, a memory chip mounted on one side of the module substrate is connected to another memory chip mounted on the other side of the module substrate through a via. Furthermore, neighboring memory chip pairs are connected. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the number of layers.